Aux confins de l'Univers
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Lorsque la plus célèbre chasseuse de primes décida d'atterrir sur Terra pour une mission concernant les Pirates de l'Espace, elle ne s'attendait pas à tout les problèmes qui allaient lui arriver et qui concernaient les pokémons vivants sur cette planète.
1. Chapitre 1 : Mission sur Terra

**Première partie : Faire plus ample connaissance**

**Chapitre 1 : Mission sur Terra**

« Coordonnées XISY-472, atterrissage dans cinq minutes et quarante deux secondes. »

_Des doigts métalliques et orange tapotèrent le clavier, celui-ci émettant un petit grondement alors que l'imposante personne dans son armure orange s'installait dans son siège. L'ordre avait été très simple :_

« Terra est une petite planète isolée du système solaire. Son satellite naturel est Luno et il y a de fortes chances que les pirates de l'espace décident d'installer une ou deux bases dans cet endroit. Ainsi, au cas où il y aurait un pépin dans leurs projets, ils auraient de quoi être tranquilles pendant quelques temps. »

« Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas le cas. Je me charge de cette mission. »

« Quand à la faune et la flore de la planète Terra, celle-ci est assez spéciale… et diversifiée. Je vous conseille de vous méfier des créatures habitant dessus. »

« Y a-t-il toute trace de civilisation potentiellement intelligente ? »

« Potentiellement intelligente, je ne saurais trop dire. Mais des humains à la technologie sous-développée y habitent. Si vous pouvez empêcher que les pirates n'emmènent une nouvelle planète à sa complète destruction, cela serait une bonne chose. De l'autre côté, il vaudrait mieux éviter tout contact avec la population locale. »

« Pour éviter qu'ils n'aperçoivent les progrès technologiques auxquels ils ne comprenaient rien ? Cela me convient. Néanmoins, je ne peux promettre que je ferais cela discrètement. »

« Nous n'en demandions pas tant, Samus Aran. Occupez vous simplement des pirates de l'espace dans cette zone et cela nous suffira amplement. »

_Tout cela avait été dit quinze minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le voisinage de la planète Terra. Une belle planète en soi. Pour une fois, cela allait lui changer des décors apocalyptiques et rocailleux qu'elle visitait… Mais elle n'était pas là pour se reposer ou pour passer des vacances, elle était tout simplement en mission._

« Atterrissage sur la planète Terra dans une minute et vingt-deux secondes. »

_Bon… Il était temps de se préparer. Quelques mouvements de son bras droit pour voir si son arme était prête et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son vaisseau atterrisse finalement dans une zone déserte. Elle opta pour une vaste prairie verdoyante, paraissant surprise aux premiers abords. Cela existait encore ? Ce genre de mondes ?_

« Samus ? Samus ? Vous m'entendez ? »

« C'est le cas. Y a-t-il un problème ? Je viens d'arriver sur Terra. »

« Vous êtes à proximité d'une ville humaine. Environ dix à quinze kilomètres au grand maximum. Nous vous conseillons d'utiliser le système d'invisibilité de votre vaisseau que nous avons récemment installé. Cela vous sera fort utile si vous voulez éviter de retrouver votre vaisseau dans un triste état. Je vous le redis : Méfiez vous de la faune et la flore. »

_Le message était bien passé et la communication allait être rompue maintenant. Elle sortie de son vaisseau, se retournant vers lui avant qu'une partie de son armure orange ne s'ouvre au niveau du bras, laissant apparaître de multiples boutons. Elle appuya sur plusieurs d'entre eux, le camouflage du vaisseau se mettant en place. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était déjà partie, prête pour sa mission qui l'attendait._

« Hey beauté, tu sais que ta poitrine ressemble au Mont Couronné vu de … »

_Il n'avait même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prenait déjà une violente claque au niveau du visage. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il sortit un petit bloc-notes de la poche de sa veste noire ainsi qu'un stylo. Il barra un chiffre, le remplaçant par celui qui le suivait avant de dire avec amusement :_

« 1999 ! Encore une et ça sera parfait… Hein ? »

_C'était lui ou alors il venait de rêver ? C'était quoi ces choses qui volaient dans le ciel ? Ce n'était pas des pokémons… ou des avions… Comment cela se faisait qu'il arrive à les voir ? Et personne ne les regardait… Il était le seul ? Il était le seul à remarquer ces trucs ? Il émit un petit sifflement, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ces vaisseaux… mais d'une jupe qui se soulevait à cause du vent. Après un « Goujat ! » et une claque nouvellement méritée, il fit apparaître un magnifique chien de presque deux mètres de hauteur et à la fourrure orange rayée de noir. Il grimpa sur son dos tout en disant :_

« Vas-y maintenant ! On ne les perd pas de vue ! Ils se dirigent vers le sud ! Dépêches-toi mon gros ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

_L'Arcanin aboya avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'étant bien attaché à son cou pour éviter de tomber. Direction, ces vaisseaux ! Néanmoins, il n'était pas le seul mais personne ne s'était réellement posé de questions… A croire que ça ne les intéressaient pas._

« Elle est là… Elle est arrivée ! »

_Des créatures reptiliennes et humanoïdes discutaient entre elles, tenant différents armements entres les mains tandis que des cages de plusieurs mètres de hauteur étaient remplies de nombreuses espèces de pokémons qui ne comprenaient pas où ils se trouvaient._

« Sont bizarres ces bêtes ! On doit se dépêcher ! »

« Que le premier vaisseau parte tout de suite ! »

« J'ai volé des livres de cette planète ! Tu aurais du voir comme ils se sont enfuis ! »

« On a pas que ça à faire ! Ce sont des livres qui contiennent quoi ? Tu le sais au moins ?! Que tout le monde… »

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une sphère d'énergie alla le frapper au beau milieu du crâne, le tuant sur le coup. Déjà, plusieurs lames et fusils étaient chargés alors qu'une bourrasque se produisit au moment où un vaisseau partait. Un être de presque deux mètres et protégé par une espèce armure orange se tenait devant les créatures reptiliennes et humanoïdes. Son bras droit laissait place à un orifice tandis que son casque était rouge. Celui-ci ne laissait rien transparaître à part les yeux derrière une petite partie translucide et verte au niveau de ces derniers.  
_

« La chasseuse est là ! TOI ET TOI ! Arrêtez-là ! On se retire ! »

_Plusieurs tirs fusèrent dans tout les sens alors que la majorité des pirates s'éloignaient, certains se faisant tuer dans le dos tandis que Samus se déplaçait avec vélocité sur les côtés, chargeant son canon tout en visant le second vaisseau qui s'apprêtait à partir. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci semblait avoir une armure assez résistante puisqu'elle ne laissa qu'à peine un ridicule trou dans sa carapace._

« Désolé, la chasseuse, on a des projets pour cette planète et malheureusement, tu n'en fais pas partie ! On va devoir te… »

_Encore une fois, la parole fut coupée en plein milieu de la phrase du pirate, celui-ci se retrouvant avec un trou béant à la place du cœur. Le second fit sortir une lame à la place de son bras droit, tentant de toucher Samus sans pourtant y arriver. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude au niveau de la nuque avant de lui tirer dans la tête. Sans même se soucier des corps des deux créatures, elle rappela son vaisseau de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait disparaître, c'est-à-dire en utilisant les boutons se trouvant sous l'armure de son bras droit._

« OH LA PUT… C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?! CES TRUCS ?! »

_Il tomba de son Arcanin, se retrouvant allongé dans l'herbe alors que le chien se mettait à aboyer. Devant eux, était apparue une sorte de vaisseau orange, un peu plat comme un galet pour la forme et avec une longue surface translucide vert sur le devant pour permettre de voir à partir de l'intérieur. L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher, le vaisseau se mettant en marche, émettant de la fumée avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour disparaître dans ces derniers._

« Faudra vraiment m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce truc, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Cerberus ? Alors mon gros ? »

« Grrrrrr ! ARCA ! ARCANIN ! »

« BOF ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Y a toujours des trucs bizarres. Allez, on va draguer de la minette ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

_Le chien émit un petit glapissement plaintif, n'aimant guère le comportement de son maître. En regardant de plus près, une mèche de poils couleur crème se trouvait devant son œil gauche. L'homme aux cheveux blancs tapota doucement le crâne de son Arcanin, celui-ci se laissant faire avant de se pencher pour le laisser monter. Jean noir, veste noire, l'homme semblait plus petit que sa créature et avait quatre pokéballs autour de la ceinture. Enfin, ses deux yeux bleus étaient remplis de malice et il était possible de se demander s'il ne trouvait pas un amusement à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ou non. Juché sur son Arcanin, l'homme s'éloigna rapidement, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant._

_Le vaisseau venait de se présenter devant elle, s'ouvrant sur le bas pour laisser place à une sorte de petit ascenseur circulaire. Grimpant dessus, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son vaisseau avant de le remettre en route, celui-ci décollant dans les airs alors qu'elle appuyait sur un cadran où se trouvait diverses images._

« Samus Aran ? Il y a un problème ? Vous avez déjà terminé ? »

« Malheureusement non. Un vaisseau ou deux ont du quitter l'atmosphère de cette planète mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il serait bon de surveiller l'espace autour de cette planète. Je tiens à signaler qu'ils ont capturé plusieurs espèces des créatures vivantes sur cette planète. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont faire… »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Ils n'hésiteront pas un seul instant. Ils ont parlé de livres aussi. Je vais rester sur cette planète pour éviter qu'ils ne recommencent. Je vais donc faire un tour d'horizon pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres vaisseaux des pirates. »

« Samus. Nous vous donnons l'ordre d'éradiquer toute trace des Pirates sur cette planète. Bien que nos ordres étaient différents il y a quelques heures, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de voir les Pirates s'amuser à nouveau avec vous savez quoi. »

« Je préférais éviter si cela était nécessaire oui. »

« Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement. Fin de la communication. »

_L'écran se brouilla avant de disparaître, le vaisseau emmenant la chasseuse de primes dans l'atmosphère, son camouflage pour le rendre furtif étant mis en place. A force de les combattre, elle commençait à les connaître mieux que quiconque… Ses pirates… Ils avaient décidé de choisir cette planète pour une bonne raison mais laquelle ? Elle avait des suppositions et des hypothèses mais cela ne mènerait à rien de bien concret !_

« De toute façon… Nous verrons bien… Cela fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas dormi. Que l'on me mette en mode hibernation pour trois à six heures. S'il y a un problème, protocole de réveil autorisé, quitte à ce que cela se fasse avec douleur. »

« Mode hibernation enclenché. Durée optimale : Quinze heures. Réduction à six heures manuellement. Mise en marche du mode de surveillance. »

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Elle se positionna correctement sur son siège, fermant ses yeux à travers son casque. Interdiction de le retirer sauf si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle était en mission, pas dans un port de plaisance. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas terminée, elle n'allait pas retirer sa combinaison, c'était hors de question._

_La veste noire vola sur le sol sali par de nombreuses miettes et autres déchets tandis que le chien se mettait à aboyer avant de s'installer sur un canapé. L'homme aux cheveux blancs retira sa ceinture, ouvrant à moitié son pantalon tout en s'installant à côté de son chien. De toute façon, pour la saleté, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. D'ici demain, le nettoyeur allait arriver, fin de l'histoire. Il prit la télécommande, commençant à zapper sur l'écran géant devant lui. Il resta quelques instants sur une jeune et jolie journaliste au décolleté plus qu'ouvert, celle-ci lisant à haute voix :_

« Aujourd'hui, un drame s'est produit dans la ville d'Alzé. Tous les habitants sont morts d'une raison inconnue et nul ne sait comment cela est arrivé. L'armée et la police s'interrogent tandis que tous les scientifiques sont sur cette affaire. D'après les dernières nouvelles, aucune trace de pokémons n'a été repérée. »

« Ouais et ? Tu pourrais peut-être l'ouvrir un peu plus ? »

_Il s'adressait à l'écran, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucune réponse avant de se mettre à bâiller, écoutant à nouveau la jeune femme à l'écran :_

« De même, deux cadavres d'une espèce inconnue ont été découverts il y a environ une heure à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville d'Alzé. Ces corps ressemblaient à deux sauriens humanoïdes. Les scientifiques se sont réunis pour savoir si cela était une mutation d'une espèce de pokémon déjà connue ou alors une nouvelle espèce. Plus d'informations sur… »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire Saurien. Oui, pour moi, tu ne sers à rien, n'est-ce pas Cerberus ? »

_L'Arcanin aboya légèrement comme pour donner son approbation alors qu'il zappait sur une chaîne bien plus intéressante… qui consistait en un défilé de femmes légèrement vêtues en maillot de bain. La première avec une poitrine prédominante mais surtout deux oreilles de lapin sur le sommet de son crâne ! AH ! L'une de ces émissions préférées ! Miss Bikini en cosplay ! Dommage que ça ne passe pas plus souvent ! Il s'endormit une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, exténué par son absence d'activité de la journée._

« Rien à signaler pendant ces six heures ? »

_Aucune réponse, cela voulait dire que c'était le cas. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait au-dessus de la planète Terra. Même si cela n'avait duré que six heures, son sommeil avait été plus que réparateur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se remettre en route. Elle descendit à nouveau dans l'atmosphère de la planète, commençant à fouiller les environs de l'endroit où elle s'était battue avant de voir que les deux cadavres avaient été retirés… Hum…_

« Il me faudra prévenir la fédération galactique… »

_Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Ses missions étaient données par elle, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire autre chose au final. Elle appuya sur un bouton luminescent sur sa gauche, celui-ci laissant place quelques instants plus tard à une sorte de levier qu'elle activa._

« On va faire une petite visite en intégralité de cette planète. »

_Le vaisseau se déplaça à toute vitesse, passant au-dessus des nombreuses villes, îles et océans qui composaient cette planète. Visiblement, elle était constituée en grande partie d'eau. C'était assez intéressant mais est-ce que les créatures vivant dans cette eau étaient dangereuses ? Elle ne connaissait rien du tout à cette planète…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : LADSMDLP

**Chapitre 2 : L'art de se mettre dans le pétrin**

« Est-ce qu'ils nous ont repérés ? » _demanda Samus à l'intérieur de son vaisseau._

« D'après mes analyses, nous ne sommes pas poursuivis par un quelconque vaisseau. »

« Tant mieux…. Ah… Quittons l'atmosphère à nouveau et allons prévenir la fédération galactique. Même si je pense pouvoir m'en occuper seule, il vaut mieux qu'ils entourent cette planète au cas où un vaisseau des pirates tenterait de s'enfuir à nouveau. »

« Dois-je nous mettre en contact avec la fédération alors ? »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Depuis l'installation des derniers équipements sur son vaisseau dont cette mini IA nommée Aurora-5AMU5, le contrôle de son vaisseau était bien plus simple mais c'était tout… Rien d'autre. Quelques secondes passèrent alors que l'écran apparaissait devant elle, la même voix qu'auparavant se faisant entendre :_

« De nouvelles informations, Samus ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce qui semblerait être l'une de leurs bases. Néanmoins, elle est protégée par un bouclier furtif et elle semble de taille mineure. Je pense qu'ils ne comptent pas s'installer très longtemps sur cette planète. Simplement de quoi faire leurs petits travaux. Si je vous contacte, c'est pour vous demander un renfort spatial pour éviter une nouvelle fuite de vaisseau pirate au cas où. Est-ce que cela est possible ? »

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour envoyer des renforts. »

« Je commencerais ma mission d'ici dix heures environ. Cela sera suffisant ? »

« Nous vous recontacterons dès que l'une de nos flottes sera près de Terra. »

_La communication fut interrompue alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. Sincèrement, des fois, elle se demandait quoi cela servait d'avoir autant de force militaire si ce n'était pas pour l'utiliser correctement. L'utiliser à outrance, non… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter dix heures… Ou plutôt neuf et demi. Elle n'allait pas rester là à rien faire… Elle pourrait toujours visiter cette planète en attendant ? Hum… Non… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas en vacances. _

« Aurora, je vais encore dormir quelques heures. Tu peux me réveiller d'ici environ sept heures ? Tout en faisant le tour de la planète ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, Samus Aran. Bonne nuit. »

« Oui, oui… Bonne nuit, bonne nuit… »

_Ce n'est pas comme si cet endroit était le meilleur et le plus confortable pour prendre une sieste. Le pire était quand même le fait de ne pas pouvoir retirer cette armure par mesure de précaution… Ce fut à peine si elle retirait le casque pour se nourrir. Elle ferma ses yeux à travers le morceau de verre translucide devant ses derniers, cherchant à reprendre encore un peu plus de repos. C'était tant mieux en un sens. Elle allait encore pouvoir dormir._

« Purée ! Ce n'était pas une bonne heure pour se lever ! CERBERUS ! Lève-toi grosse larve ! » _cria le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en donnant un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train de son chien._

Celui-ci s'était mis à bâiller légèrement, posant une patte devant ses yeux comme pour éviter la lumière du soleil bien qu'il savait que c'était malheureusement impossible. Son maître avait parfois de ces réveils plus que brutaux… Cela pouvait être effrayant ! Il le vit s'éloigner pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, jetant ses affaires au sol comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, celui qui allait s'occuper de nettoyer tout ça sera là d'ici une heure ou deux… lorsque LUI ne sera plus là justement.

_Après être sorti de la douche et s'être correctement lavé, il prit une veste blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur. Il se coiffa lentement, ses cheveux blancs dessinant une mèche devant son œil droit avant qu'il ne mette un chapeau qui aille de pair avec le reste de ses habits. Une cravate noire autour du cou, il émit quelques petits bruits en se pointant en se regardant le miroir, s'écriant :_

« C'est qui le beau gosse ? Oh c'est qui le beau gosse ? »

« WOUF WOUF ! GRRR ! ARCA ! »

« Bon. C'est qui les beaux gosses ? Que c'est qui les beaux gosses ?! »

_L'Arcanin aboya une nouvelle fois avant que l'homme n'éclate de rire, signalant à son chien à la fourrure orange et noire qu'ils devaient se mettre en route. Aujourd'hui, c'était chasse à la donzelle ! Et celle-ci allait se trouver dans les vertes prairies ! Quoi de mieux que de draguer alors qu'elles étaient seules, en train de lire un livre bien tranquillement ?_

« Je prend mes petits pokémons avec moi ? OH QUE OUI ! Car si je veux capturer de la demoiselle, mieux vaut avoir son paquet de roses avec soi ! »

_Il récupéra sa ceinture contenant ses pokéballs avant de les retirer de celle-ci, jetant la ceinture au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, buvant au lavabo avant d'émettre un rot sonore. La délicatesse personnifiée dans ce corps. Il partit en direction du salon, observant les dégâts dans la pièce avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour quelques minutes :_

« On regarde la télévision, mon gros ? Tu crois qu'il y a de quoi de bien ? Ils vont encore parler de ces cadavres trouvés dans le coin ? Encore que c'est vrai que ce n'était pas trop loin héhéhé… On pourrait peut-être aller voir là-bas. »

« Grrrrrrr ! Arca ! Arcanin ! Arca ARCA ! »

« Quoi ? Dangereux ? MOUARF ! Te moque pas de moi d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux là-bas ?! C'est bon ! J'ai même plus envie de regarder la télévision ! »

_Sans même éteindre cette dernière, il quitta le salon, demandant à son chien de l'accompagner maintenant qu'ils en avaient terminé avec la télévision. Ils quittèrent finalement l'appartement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs refermant la porte derrière son chien, ses pokéballs dans la poche de sa veste blanche._

« Réveillez-vous Samus Aran. Réveillez-vous. Cela fait sept heures exactement que votre corps s'est mis en léthargie. »

« Aucun changement entre temps ? »

« Des déplacements ont été signalés à la surface de la planète. Bien entendu, je veux parler de déplacements aériens et non-organiques. De très nombreux déplacements même… Mais de taille et de poids faible. Et en nombre assez important… »

« Aurora… Est-ce que tu as vérifié que ce n'était pas une espèce vivant sur cette planète ? »

« Je… n'ai pas pu confirmer cela… J'en suis désolée. »

« Ca ne fait rien. D'après le simple constat que j'ai établi hier lorsque j'ai eu… affaire à ces quelques pirates de l'espace, j'ai pu remarquer certains lézards avec une flamme au bout de leur queue. Cela est assez bizarre… C'est pourquoi il se pourrait que les créatures de cette planète ne soient pas forcément organiques. »

« Je n'avais point pensé à cette éventualité. »

« Tu es une intelligence artificielle assez récente. Il est normal que tu fasses encore quelques erreurs minimes. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas compte. »

_L'intelligence artificielle la remercia tandis que Samus lui disait qu'il était maintenant temps de se mettre en route. La communication avec la fédération galactique attendra bien encore une ou deux heures. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de rester dans son vaisseau pour cela._

Elle alla atterrir dans une plaine déserte de toute vie à nouveau, faisant disparaître son vaisseau comme la dernière fois avant de se remettre en route d'un pas rapide. Il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder. Elle observa les environs, tapotant quelques boutons apparus sur son bras gauche avant de dire :

« Message pour la fédération galactique : Je commence tout de suite l'assaut de la base mineure des pirates de l'espace sur la planète Terra. »

« Message bien reçu. Notre flotte est en route vers la planète Terra. Nous arriverons d'ici deux heures voir deux heures et demie. »

« Cela sera plus que nécessaire pour éliminer ces pirates. »

« Rappelez-vous d'éviter de vous faire voir par des humains de cette planète. »

« Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Je coupe la communication. »

_Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, elle arrêta la discussion, commençant à marcher vers une direction bien précise : Le nord de sa zone d'atterrissage. Avec cela, elle était sûre de se diriger vers le bon endroit… ou non… En y regardant de plus près, elle était encore très loin de la zone où se trouvait la base… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'atterrir aussi loin ? Enfin bon… Ce qui était fait était fait. Il fallait juste rectifier le tir._

« Dis… Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire aujourd'hui, Cerberus ? »

« GRRRR ! Wouf wouf ! Arca ! Arcanin ?! Arca ! ARCA ! »

_Ah ! Ca ! C'était de la réponse ! Ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu de la ville dans laquelle ils habitaient. Il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il avait grimpé sur le dos de son chien. C'était à se demander s'il arrivait à se souvenir de son nom. D'un pas lent mais fier, l'Arcanin avançait au milieu de la route tandis qu'Orion saluait les personnes autour de lui, se pavanant comme l'être élu qu'il était… L'être au-dessus de ces païens !_

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! Cerberus ! Tu la vois toi aussi ?! »

_Le chien aboya pour signaler que oui alors qu'à environ cinquante voir cent mètres d'eux, sur la longue route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient… roulait une sphère orange ?! D'environ quarante à cinquante centimètres de diamètre, elle continuait d'avancer mais Orion descendit de son Arcanin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les autres personnes esquivaient cette sphère. Il prit une profonde respiration, voyant que la sphère avançait toute seule tout en évitant les personnes devant elle… comme si elle était douée de vie ?! Un ballon capable de réaction ? HAHAHA ! Ca allait être drôle ! Très drôle ! Maintenant que la sphère n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il prit un appui sur son pied gauche, armant celui de droite tout en se disant que ça risquait de faire très mal d'ici quelques secondes. Mais pas dans le sens… auquel il pensait._

La sphère orange avait tenté de continuer son chemin en l'évitant mais il avait réussi à se positionner devant elle… et à la frapper violemment… Son pied s'immobilisa lors de la percussion alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, aucun cri ne sortant de cette dernière. La sphère resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre en route tandis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, quelques personnes s'approchant de lui. Dès qu'elles furent à portée, il cria de toutes ses forces :

« BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL ! »

_Il se roula au sol, hurlant de douleur alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir son pied droit. Son chien aboya pour faire s'éloigner les passants, Orion s'agrippant à son cou pour remonter avec difficultés. Son pied… Il ne sentait plus du tout son pied droit ! C'était affreux ! Il ne se sentait plus rien ! AHHHHH ! Qu'il souffrait ! C'était horrible ! Essuyant ses larmes, il cria :_

« CERBERUS ! SUIS-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE BALLE ! »

_Les désirs de son maître étaient ses ordres. Bien accroché à lui, Orion serrait les dents. C'était la première fois qu'une sphère osait le ridiculiser ! LUI ! Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se ridiculiser ! C'était bien clair ?! C'ETAIT BIEN COMPRIS ?! Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ?! Elle devait bien être passée quelque part non ?!_

_Ah… Ah… Il détestait ça ! VRAIMENT ! C'était quoi ce ballon de football ?! C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un fait en métal ! Ils ne savaient plus comment s'amuser les gamins de nos jours ! Et puis, comment cela se faisait qu'il était autoguidé ?! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Purée ! Il se mettait rarement en colère mais là, il y avait de quoi ! Il ne pensait même plus à draguer de la minette pour son 2000__ème__ échec !_

_Quand la fédération galactique avait parlé d'une espèce humaine sous-développée, elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être jusque là ! Pourquoi un imbécile d'homme avait-il essayé de lui frapper dedans ?! Elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de traverser cette ville au lieu de faire un gigantesque détour ! Enfin, cet idiot avait eu la récompense qu'il méritait : Un pied cassé. Cela lui apprendra à faire le malin._

Elle reprit sa forme de base, n'ayant plus besoin de se mouvoir de cette façon maintenant. En regardant de plus près, elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques kilomètres à peine de l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la base mineure des pirates de l'Espace. Elle observa devant elle, appuyant sur un côté de son masque pour changer sa vision. Oui… C'était bien ça… Elle pouvait maintenant apercevoir au loin une sorte de dôme translucide, imperceptible aux yeux de ces humains…

« Où est-ce qu'elle est passée cette fichue balle ?! J'ENRAGE ! TU ENTENDS ?! »

« GRRRRRRRRR ! WOUAF ! WOUF ! ARCA ! »

« Oups, désolé si je t'étrangle, je ne voulais pas Cerberus. Mais je ne sens plus mon pied… »

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas responsable de sa douleur. Mais quand même… C'était la première fois… Oh et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas l'heure d'y penser ! Ils étaient sortis de la ville, cherchant à suivre la sphère mais celle-ci s'était déjà bien trop éloignée… Néanmoins, elle laissait quelques traces… Même si il ne le montrait pas souvent, il était loin d'être con ! Là où l'herbe était complètement aplatie, c'était le chemin qu'avait emprunté cette sphère ! Et c'était le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre !_

Dans une salle entièrement métallisée, divers pokémons étaient mis dans des cages. Tous semblaient endormis par un puissant somnifère tandis que des créatures bipédiques et reptiliennes s'approchaient des cages pour les observer. L'une d'entre elles prit ce qui semblait être quelques papiers avant de dire :

« Nous sommes encerclés et la furtivité ne servira rien contre eux. Qui sont les plus inutiles dans ce secteur ? »

« Ca doit être ceux chargés de transporter les caisses. On prépare ce qu'il faut ? »

« Tu vois pourquoi t'es en train de parler avec moi ? Car tu sais réfléchir et qu'on a les mêmes idées. Vas-y, je te laisse faire. De toute façon, ce ne sont que de la chair à canon. »

_Les deux créatures rigolèrent entre elles, chacun partant dans un sens opposé à l'autre. Voilà une bonne chose de faite… ou presque… Rapidement, l'alarme se fit entendre alors que l'un des pirates de l'espace demandait ce qui se passait :_

« La chasseuse est là ! Et… Et… »

« Et et quoi ?! EXPRIME-TOI ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas répondre puisqu'il pointait du doigt un second écran. Un humain de cette planète ?! Elle avait demandé de l'aide ?! A un humain sur son chien géant ?!_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Dans un monde différent

**Chapitre 3 : Dans un monde différent**

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?! Si elle a décidé d'inviter le peuple de cette planète… »

« Non, il n'y en a qu'un seul. Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour traverser notre bouclier ? Normalement, il ne devrait pas voir à travers ! »

« Qui vous dit qu'il avait besoin de le voir ?! Il suffit simplement de le traverser pour le rendre non-opérationnel ! Occupez-vous de son cas ! »

_Les pirates s'étaient déjà mis à courir de partout, certains transportant les cages remplies de pokémons tandis que d'autres soulevaient des caisses pour les emmener dans de qui semblait être de longs vaisseaux cargos. L'alarme continuait de sonner tout autour d'eux alors qu'ailleurs, la double porte d'entrée vola en morceaux :_

« SAMUS ! Nous t'attendions ! Malheureusement pour toi, nous allons t'écraser ! »

_Elle haussa les épaules, la première chose qu'elle put remarquer, fut qu'ils étaient bien moins nombreux. En fait, un petit coup d'œil sur la droite et elle vit que des pirates armés étaient en train de courir à travers un couloir, une fenêtre translucide séparant la chasseuse de primes avec le couloir qu'elle regardait. S'armer était une chose… S'enfuir en était une autre… Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'enfuir…_

« La chasseuse, tu devrais éviter de regarder ai… »

_La ferme. C'est ce que voulait dire son canon qui était pointé vers lui au moment même où il avait essayé de sauter sur elle. Sa tête vola en éclats, aspergeant le sol d'une substance verte et visqueuse. Déjà, les quatre autres pirates l'entouraient, prêts à bondir sur elle alors qu'elle se remettait en boule. Celle-ci s'était mise à luire alors qu'un petit trou apparu sur la surface, une sphère brillante en sortant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait déjà dans le couloir auquel elle avait jeté un œil… Et derrière elle ? Les murs étaient simplement repeints en vert alors que les corps des pirates auxquels il manquait une partie glissaient lentement le long de ces murs._

« Samus ?! Samus Aran ! Notre flotte arrivera d'ici une trentaine de minutes ! »

« Je crois que ça sera bien trop tard. Je suis déjà dans la base et il y a un souci… »

« Lequel Samus ? Vous êtes… QUOI ?! Mais vous ne pouviez pas… »

« Est-ce que vous avez envoyé un autre chasseur de primes sur Terra ? »

« Nullement d'après ma connaissance. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien… Pour rien… Je vais m'occuper d'en éliminer la majeure partie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je coupe dès maintenant la communication. »

_La voix continuait de lui parler mais elle ne répondait plus. Le comportement des pirates… Elle le connaissait à force de les combattre et cela voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre s'était introduit dans la base… Mais si ce n'était guère réjouissant comme nouvelle. Etait-ce un ennemi ? Un ennemi des pirates ? Ou un ami à eux ? Ou alors un ennemi des pirates et d'elle-même ? Ou alors tout simplement… Si c'était le cas… Elle devait se dépêcher très rapidement ! Elle accéléra son rythme, espérant rattraper ces pirates.  
_

« Cerberus… Laisse-moi te dire un truc : LA PROCHAINE FOIS, on évite de poursuivre cette balle d'accord ?! Mais tu as vu où on est ?! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

_Ils se retrouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de ce qui semblait être un vaste bâtiment métallique d'environ dix mètres de hauteur mais surtout entièrement fait en un matériau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela ressemblait à du fer… sans l'être réellement… Et puis… Il ne semblait pas… Comment pouvait-il le dire correctement. Par rapport au reste, il était complètement différent ! Comme venu d'ailleurs ! _

« On va faire une petite visite à l'intérieur, mon gros ! Qu'est-ce que… »

_Le chien aboya subitement avant de faire un saut sur le côté, un tir de laser venant s'abattre à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Orion préféra se taire en observant les créatures qui venaient de sortir du bâtiment… C'était quoi ça ?! Des nouveaux pokémons ? Ils étaient affreux !_

« Il est sur l'une de ces bêtes ! Comme l'espèce de chiot à fourrure orange ! »

« Wowowo ! Comment des pokémons peuvent parler comme moi ? »

_Visiblement, la barrière linguistique n'existait pas… Du moins, pas sur cette planète et en ce moment… Bien que la voix des pirates était assez bizarre. Peut-être qu'ils utilisaient des objets pour traduire leur langue ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème ! Le problème, c'est qu'ils tenaient de drôles de pistolet. _

« Po… kémons ? C'est le nom de quoi ça ? De leur espèce ? Vas prévenir les autres ! De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin d'être nombreux, ça semble être un petit gugusse sans prétention ! »

« Ok, là, les types qui ressemblent à des pokémons sans y ressembler correctement, je vais vous le dire clairement : Vous êtes des races inférieures ! Ce n'est pas difficile ! Retournez marcher à quatre pattes ! Maintenant, vous m'avez donné envie d'aller voir plus à l'intérieur ! Cerberus, tu sais quoi faire ? »

« Grrrrrrr ! Arca ! Arcanin ! Grrrr ! ARCA ! »

_Parfait ! Ils se comprenaient parfaitement ! Le chien de presque deux mètres ouvrit la bouche, crachant un magnifique souffle de feu qui prit aux dépourvus les pirates, ces derniers cherchant à se protéger tout en reculant. Voler des pokémons était une chose, les combattre en était une autre ! Lorsque les flammes disparurent, deux pirates furent repoussés, le chien s'étant déplacé à une vitesse défiant toute limite._

« Bande d'imbéciles ! Voilà ce qu'il en est lorsqu'on me cherche ! On continue d'avancer Cerberus ! Montre –leur ce que tu sais faire ! »

_Le chien aboya une nouvelle fois, signe qu'il était en parfaite osmose avec son maître alors que celui-ci s'agrippait bien en serrant les dents. A travers les couloirs, les pirates n'arrivaient à peine qu'à voir une lumière orangée. Si seulement ils s'étaient attendus à ça… Mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela allait leur causer plus d'ennuis qu'ils ne le pensaient !_

_Hum ? Son capteur visuel infrarouge lui signalait qu'une forte chaleur… TRES FORTE chaleur arrivait directement vers elle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Sans même attendre plus longtemps, elle pointa son canon devant elle, chargeant son rayon avant de projeter une sphère d'énergie… tout en remarquant qu'elle avait loupé sa cible ?!_

« C'est quoi ce type dans ce costume orange ? Ce n'est pas le Carnaval ! CERBERUS ! »

_Le chien commença à ouvrir la bouche mais l'étrange homme dans son armure orange pointa son bras droit vers lui, créant une sphère avant de la projeter juste à quelques centimètres du chien, éliminant l'un des nombreux pirates qui étaient venus poursuivre le cavalier et son animal. Ce n'était pas un ennemi ?!_

« MAIS PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! »

_Un humain… C'était un humain de cette planète… et l'une des créatures vivants dessus… C'était donc ça… Et ils semblaient s'entendre tout les deux… Une sorte de relation entre eux deux… C'était bizarre… mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation ! Maintenant qu'elle avait montré qu'elle était de leur côté, il était temps de les sortir d'ici._

« Ils se sont unis ! Ils étaient bien ensemble ! »

« Prévenez tout de suite le hangar, on doit partir le plus rapidement possible ! »

_Oh… Ils comptaient s'enfuir ? Sans elle malheureusement ! Son bras droit se modifia, l'espace circulaire se faisant remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus petit… et dont la pointe sortait du trou ? Un missile décolla de son bras droit alors qu'Orion venait de comprendre ce qui se passait ! CE TYPE ETAIT COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! Il hurla à son Arcanin de partir de là le plus rapidement possible, le chien aboya pour acquiescer._

« Je me barre ! Je ne reste pas plus longtemps ici ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je… »

_Il tomba à la renverse de son Arcanin, celui-ci percutant un mur à cause du souffle de l'explosion qui se produisit au moment où le missile venait de percuter un pirate, les tuant, lui ainsi que ses congénères. Orion se redressa subitement, s'approchant du chien avant de voir que celui-ci était simplement évanoui. Il le rappela dans sa pokéball, s'apprêtant à sortir une nouvelle pokéball tout en faisant quelques pas… sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'écroulerait en hurlant de douleur. Son pied droit le faisait atrocement souffrir !_

_C'était quoi son problème à lui ?! Il n'était même pas capable de marcher correctement ?! Et zut ! Les pirates allaient partir ! Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de lui ! Elle s'éloigna sans rien dire, partant à la recherche du hangar ! Peut-être qu'elle pouvait télécharger les plans ? Son orifice qui servait de canon et de lance-missiles changea une nouvelle fois de forme alors qu'elle trouvait un terminal, prenant la forme d'un cylindre qu'elle enfonça dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet dans le terminal. Voilà… Elle savait où ils étaient en train de se rendre ! Elle repassa par le couloir où elle avait laissé l'homme aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci se trouvant nez à nez avec un pirate qui pointait un fusil vers lui. Le pauvre pirate se retrouva quelques instants plus tard avec la tête qui quittait le reste du corps. De son côté… Le pauvre Orion s'était tout simplement évanoui. Trop d'émotions visiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? L'abandonner là ? Oh et puis zut !_

_De toute façon, les pirates étaient en train de fuir, elle allait s'occuper de lui après tout ça ! Elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure, entendant de nombreux bruits de la part d'une gigantesque double porte. Pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre ! De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit bloquée de l'autre côté. Elle chargea son rayon, celui-ci se modifiant quelques instants plus tard pour laisser sortir un missile trois fois plus gros que le précédent. La double porte vola en arrière, émettant un bruit singulier en s'écroulant, signe que quelques pirates se trouvaient à l'intérieur._

« Samus ! SAMUS ARAN ! La flotte est arrivée ! »

« Il était temps ! Ils sont en train de quitter la base ! »

« Faites de votre mieux pour les arrêter ! »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle roula sur le côté, esquivant les nombreux tirs que les pirates restants envoyaient vers elle. Donc… Eux… Ils n'étaient pas du voyage. Bon, elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire ! Elle devait s'occuper du dernier vaisseau qui commençait à partir mais… Hum… Si elle le détruisait, il y avait de fortes chances que les créatures à l'intérieur soient tuées aussi non ? De toute façon, c'était elle ou la fédération ! _

« Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter la chasseuse ! Sinon, cet humanoïde y passera ! »

_Cette voix provenait de derrière elle ?! Elle se retourna à peine qu'elle avait déjà chargé un nouveau rayon, visant directement dans le cœur du pirate de l'espace. Celui-ci paru d'abord surpris… avant de s'écrouler au sol, la vie ayant quitté son corps. Celui d'Orion qui avait été récupéré tomba juste à côté, baignant dans le sang vert du pirate. Samus poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que des tirs fusaient dans son dos. Heureusement pour elle, son armure était solide, incroyablement solide mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester là sans rien faire ! Elle appuya sur un bouton de son bras droit, celui-ci laissant transparaître quelques veines bleues, chose assez spéciale lorsqu'on sait que cela était visible sur l'armure et non sur la chair._

Elle se retourna, un rayon gelé sortant de son canon, venant frigorifier les pirates devant elle alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement. Maintenant, ça ne servait à plus rien ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la fédération galactique fasse son travail et ça serait terminé ! Pfff ! Vraiment, des fois… Et puis c'était quoi ce type ? Elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, l'observant brièvement. Son pied droit semblait être boursouflé légèrement…

« Destruction de la base imminente dans cinq minutes. »

_Garder son calme en toute situation… Garder son calme en toute situation… C'était son maître mot… Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, ce n'était pas bon… Avec lenteur, elle souleva le corps inanimé d'Orion, se mettant à courir au maximum de sa vitesse avant de chercher la sortie. D'après la carte qu'elle avait téléchargée, elle n'était pas trop loin de cette dernière. Enfin, il y en avait deux, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il lui suffisait de prendre la plus proche des deux ! Bien qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce corps et donc cela la ralentissait ! Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que cet humain était venu faire dans cet endroit ? Et puis ce pied droit boursoufflé…_

_Elle remarqua la sortie, continuant de courir encore sur la majorité du temps qui lui était imparti avant d'entendre une violente explosion. Déjà, elle appelait son vaisseau pour qu'il vienne les chercher, elle et son paquet surprise. Interdiction de le laisser seul au beau milieu de ce foutoir ! Déjà que les êtres intelligents de cette planète allaient se poser trop de questions lorsqu'ils allaient voir ce bâtiment détruit et les cadavres à l'intérieur… Enfin, s'il en restait quelque chose. Néanmoins, auparavant, elle allait encore communiquer, la même voix se fit entendre dans son casque :_

« Samus ?! Samus Aran ! Vous êtes là ?! Répondez ! »

« Je suis là… Comment s'est passé la pêche ? Ils sont entre vos filets ? »

« Malheureusement… Leurs chasseurs nous ont attaqués… »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? Ce ne sont pas quelques ridicules… »

« Ils les ont utilisé comme appâts pour permettre à leurs vaisseaux cargos de quitter cette zone… Ils ont peut-être déjà probablement quittés cette galaxie… »

_Tout était une question de contrôle de soi… Une simple question de contrôle de soi. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour eux. Maintenant, il y avait un autre problème à résoudre. Celui qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait en faire ? Son vaisseau arriva alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. La personne avec qui elle était en contact tentant à nouveau de lui parler :_

« Samus Aran ? Samus ? »

« Je ramène avec moi un autochtone de Terra. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? Pourquoi vous faites cela ? »

« Car il a été présent lors de la petite échauffourée entre moi et les pirates de l'espace, voilà tout. De même, si je le laisse à côté des restes du bâtiment des pirates, il va avoir de sérieux ennuis. Enfin, après le fait que vous ayez laissé s'enfuir les pirates de l'espace avec des créatures provenant de… Laissez-tomber. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. »

« Samus ARAN ! Qu'est-ce… »

_Elle coupa net la conversation. Cela suffisait, elle était réellement fatiguée sur ce coup. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, jetant le corps inanimé d'Orion dans ce qui semblait ressemblait à une cuve de régénération tandis qu'elle signalait à Aurora qu'il était temps de partir. L'intelligence artificielle acquiesça, démarrant le vaisseau pour quitter cette planète._

_Une fois… Mais pas deux… Cette planète n'allait pas lui laisser un bon souvenir. Encore un échec de la fédération galactique… Encore une fois… Et maintenant, les pirates de l'espace avaient de nouvelles créatures avec elles… Et de son côté… Elle ramenait un invité indésirable. Autant le dire clairement : Cette mission était un échec complet._


	4. Chapitre 4 : ERVLFG

**Chapitre 4 : En route vers la fédération galactique**

« Qu'en est-il de cet homme ? »

« Son corps ne souffre d'aucun dégât sur la majorité de celui-ci. Néanmoins, au niveau de son pied droit, je remarque une fracture assez importante. »

« As-tu une idée de l'origine de cette fracture ? »

« Je pencherais pour la collision du pied droit avec un objet métallique de très forte résistance. » _annonça Aurora de la même voix féminine sans ton._

_  
La chasseuse de primes préféra se taire avant de se dire que ce n'était pas possible tout simplement. Le seul homme provenant de Terra était cet idiot qui avait tout simplement décidé de la frapper lorsqu'elle avait été sous forme de sphère. Le voyage jusqu'au vaisseau de la fédération galactique allant être assez long, elle ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil sans avoir besoin de tout ces artifices qu'elle utilisait depuis le temps._

« Aurora, empêche-le de se réveiller tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait déjà fort longtemps que je l'aurai jeté hors du cockpit mais je ne peux pas. De plus, je n'ai pas la technologie nécessaire dans ce vaisseau pour lui faire un simple lavage de cerveau et lui retirer de la mémoire tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Bon sommeil Samus. Je ne peux guère vous aider cette fois-ci. »

_Ce n'était pas nécessaire… et dormir… de la façon la plus simple était quelque chose d'horriblement difficile. Et ce qui devait se passer se confirma… Malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient et le fait qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pesta intérieurement, se redressant avant de se diriger vers la cuve de régénération. Elle observa le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs à l'intérieur puis plus spécialement son pied droit._

« Aurora… Est-ce que son pied est finalement réparé ? »

« Cela nécessite encore quelques minutes environ. Son corps ne ressemble pas au votre, je me dois de vous le signaler. Vous êtes différente d'une humaine normale… »

« Je le sais très bien… C'était simplement pour savoir. Est-ce que le vaisseau de la fédération est en vue ? Nous ne devrions plus être très loin… »

_Aurora lui confirma ses paroles tandis que Samus poussait un léger soupir. Voilà, tout était bon… Plusieurs minutes après, le vaisseau venait d'atterrir dans la zone prévue à cet effet, les gigantesques doubles portes se refermant derrière lui alors qu'elle descendait de son vaisseau. Elle portait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates tandis que déjà, deux soldats s'approchaient d'elle, arme à la main. Même si ils savaient parfaitement qui elle était, ce n'était qu'une simple mesure de sécurité._

« Donnez-nous ce corps, nous allons l'emmener dans un lieu plus approprié. Est-ce qu'il est considéré comme dangereux ou non ? »

« Je ne crois pas à ma connaissance. Néanmoins, il y a des choses dont il faut que je parle avec le commandant. Où se trouve t-il ? »

« Dans la salle de discussions, il est en pleine réunion. »

_Elle hocha la tête sans remercier les deux soldats, envoyant Orion dans leurs bras avant de se retirer. Toujours aussi agréable à vivre… Elle marcha d'un pas lent à travers les couloirs, certaines personnes la saluant sans qu'elle ne réponde. Elle arriva devant une porte, pénétrant à l'intérieur en évitant de toquer tandis qu'elle voyait un homme en train de discuter avec un être à la boîte crânienne plutôt démesurée et dont la bouche était entourée de nombreux tentacules. Celui-ci se leva, remerciant l'homme avant de passer à côté de Samus. En regardant de plus près, celui qui semblait être le commandant avait une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux entre le brun et le gris, une tenue rouge assez typique avec quelques médailles dessus._

« Samus Aran… Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ramener un habitant de Terra avec vous ? »

« Et vous donc de laisser s'échapper les cargos des pirates de l'espace ? »

« Ne me répondez pas comme cela ! Votre mission consistait à éliminer toutes traces de pirate et non pas à les faire s'enfuir ! Vous ne … »

« Serez pas payée, je m'en doute très bien. J'ai ramené cet homme car il a besoin d'un lavage de cerveau, voilà tout simplement. Sauf si vous préférez que les habitants de cette planète commencent à s'interroger sur une forme de vie extraterrestre bien que nous ne soyons pas tr-très différents d'eux… juste en avance au niveau de la technologie. »

« Et à quoi cela va vous servir ? Maintenant, nous avons un autre problème sur le dos ! »

« Ce n'est pas le mien. De même, j'ai remarqué que les habitants de cette planète arrivaient à insérer des créatures dans des sortes de petites sphères rouges et blanches. »

_Une minuscule disquette sortie du bras gauche de Samus, la chasseuse de primes l'envoyant sur la table à quelques centimètres de l'homme avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement que sa mission avait été un échec complet, il ne fallait pas être Chozo pour le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant ? N'y avait-il rien d'autre comme mission actuellement ? Elle se dirigea vers le hall, observant les quelques écrans : Pirates… Chasse… Annihilation d'un groupe de créatures un peu trop ennuyantes… Sécurité d'un diplomate… _

« Ca peut bien attendre demain… Je vais aller me… »

« Samus Aran ? Les scientifiques aimeraient vous voir, c'est au sujet de l'homme que vous nous avez emmené… »

_Il n'était quand même pas mort ? Si c'était le cas, elle risquait d'avoir de gros soucis… Emmener déjà un homme d'une planète non-gérée par la fédération galactique était une chose, mais savoir qu'il était mort… Enfin non… Le soldat qui s'était adressé à elle lui signala que ce n'était pas ça… Mais que cela concernait plus principalement l'équipement qui était avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ?_

_Elle fut emmenée à l'endroit où les scientifiques avaient simplement déposé les quatre pokéballs sur une table. L'une d'entre elles fut soulevée par une pince, les scientifiques semblant vraiment intrigués par cette technologie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers elle, prenant la parole :_

« Samus Aran ! Nous vous attendions ! Le jeune humain natif de Terra n'a rien de bien spécial et il a été mis dans une chambre. Il est en train de dormir d'après ce que je sais … Mais ces sphères sont vraiment intrigantes… »

« N'est-ce pas ? L'une d'entre elles doit contenir une sorte de canidé d'environ de ma taille. Il porte une fourrure orange rayée de noir et il est capable de cracher des flammes. »

« Cracher des flammes n'a rien d'exceptionnel si vous voulez mon avis… Non… Le plus intriguant reste cette sphère… Comment cette espèce sous-développée a-t-elle réussi à insérer une créature de ce gabarit à l'intérieur… Cela défit toute ma logique ! »

« De même, ce que vous nous dites semble… bizarre… Nous avons essayé de voir à l'intérieur et nous avons bien trouvé une sorte de canidé… mais de taille vraiment réduite. Comme une simple figurine. »

« Pourtant, je suis sûre et certaine que le chien que j'ai vu était aussi grand que moi. Hum ? Attendez un peu… Ces sphères… Certaines sont plus grandes que d'autres ? Pourquoi ? »

_Ah ça ! Le scientifique prit une pokéball, appuyant sur le bouton se trouvant dessus pour la faire grandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne complètement dans sa main. Il appuya à nouveau dessus et la pokéball avait maintenant la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. Même en cela… La sphère était capable de se réduire ? Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel… Non… Ce qui était exceptionnel était la créature vivant à l'intérieur._

« Il y a un processus de miniaturisation assez développé… Je ne peux voir que cela… Mais comment ces humains ont-ils été capables de créer une telle chose ? »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne proviens pas de cette planète et je n'ai pas dialogué avec les personnes vivant dessus. »

« Peut-être que… On va faire un essai… Prenons cette sphère et essayons de la briser en la jetant au sol. Peut-être que nous verrons comment cela se passe ? »

_Ils faisaient comme ils le désiraient. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à partir alors qu'un des scientifiques tenait une pokéball dans sa main, la faisant grandir avant de la jeter en direction du sol. A leur grand désarroi, la sphère s'ouvrit en deux, une lumière rouge en sortant avant de faire apparaître… l'Arcanin ?! _

_  
Tout de suite, celui-ci s'était mis à grogner, aboyant avec colère tout en reniflant les environs après quelques instants. Il cherchait l'homme, c'était évident. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se mettre à bouger, Samus avait son canon dirigé vers lui, les scientifiques s'étant reculé contre un mur, effrayés par cette bête._

« La chasseuse avait raison… Il y a bien un canidé géant dans cette sphère ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais tu cherches ton… Comment dois-je l'appeler ? Ton humain ? Il est ailleurs… Si tu évites de trop émettre de zèle, peut-être que tu le reverras. Est-ce que tu veux coopérer ou non ? »

_Cette personne en armure orange… C'était celle qu'il avait vue avant de tomber d'évanouissement. Mais maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Coopérer comme elle lui proposait ? Jamais ! Il était fier ! Mais ils pouvaient toujours rêver pour ça ! Il tapota de sa patte la sphère rouge et blanche avant de rentrer à l'intérieur en disparaissant dans une lumière rouge. Samus abaissa son canon tandis que les scientifiques s'approchaient de la sphère avec prudence. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

« Nous devrions discuter avec l'humain qui a été emmené ici. »

« Il doit savoir exactement la technologie qu'il utilise mais quand même… Vous avez remarqués ? Il était d'abord décomposé avant de reprendre sa forme... »

« Et le processus de miniaturisation a été inversé… C'est surprenant ! »

« Nous devons prévenir les autorités le plus rapidement possible ! Cette planète a des choses bien plus intéressantes que l'on ne le croit ! »

« Je vous laisse vous amuser entre vous… »

_Elle avait dit cela d'un ton nonchalant alors que les scientifiques s'étaient mis à parler avec ardeur. Vraiment des fois… Ces hommes étaient tous cinglés. Qu'ils aillent discuter avec l'humain. Pour sa part, il ne lui avait pas laissé une grande impression ou du moins… une bonne impression. Quel idiot irait frapper dans une sphère de métal se déplaçant toute seule ? Seulement lui… Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui était allouée._

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! ET C'EST …WOWOWO ! »

_Visiblement, il venait d'être réveillé… Et il ne savait pas où il était. De même, il n'avait plus mal à son pied droit et il venait de regarder par la fenêtre… pour voir le vide galactique autour de lui ?! Il posa une main sur son crâne, commençant à tituber alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître deux personnes toutes habillées de noir à la façon des soldats. Ils avaient un casque avec une visière sur le crâne et leurs armes ressemblaient à des mitraillettes. Ils commencèrent à dialoguer entre eux avant de lui dire :_

« Veuillez nous suivre. »

« Désolé, ma mère m'a déconseillé de suivre les inconnus. »

« Veuillez nous suivre. »

_Ah… Là, il se sentait un peu plus obligé. Il leva les deux mains en l'air, se demandant où est-ce qu'il était tombé. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix de toute façon. Il poussa un profond soupir, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus ses pokéballs avec lui. Quoi de mieux ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire la discussion avec les autres ? Pourquoi pas ? Il commença à prendre la parole, espérant qu'ils allaient lui répondre :_

« Dites… Je peux savoir au moins où je suis ? »

« Sur l'Exelus, un vaisseau de la Fédération Galactique. »

« D'accord… Et à part ça ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? C'est quoi la Fédération Galactique ? Je me rappelle avoir vu des trucs qui ressemblaient à des lézards bipèdes… »

« Des pirates de l'espace. Vous avez été emmené ici car vous étiez en danger et que vous êtes le seul de votre planète à connaître l'existence des pirates de l'espace. »

_Seul de sa planète ? SEUL DE SA PLANETE ?! Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?! Qu'il n'était plus sur sa planète ?! Ah ! Mais c'était logique… Vraiment logique… S'il se trouvait dans l'espace, il ne pouvait pas être sur sa planète ! C'était horriblement logique même ! Mais ces hommes s'exprimaient… comme lui. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?_

« Il y avait aussi ce type avec une armure orange ! »

« Ah… Je vois de qui vous parlez. »

« C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fous ici ! »

« Oui c'est bien ça mais calmez-vous ! On va tout vous expliquer ! »

« Il est donc réveillé… »

_Une voix féminine venait de s'adresser aux deux soldats et au jeune homme. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, les deux soldats se tenant subitement correctement, lui faisant un salut militaire tandis qu'Orion l'observait._

De longs cheveux blonds attachés par un ruban rouge pour donner une queue de cheval, deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec neutralité… Ils étaient magnifiques. Quand à sa tenue, ce n'était qu'une simple et unique tenue… Un seul habit… Une tenue qui moulait parfaitement son corps… et sa poitrine qui était bien plus que généreuse ?

« Mademoiselle Samus Aran ! L'humain de Terra s'est réveillé ! »

« Je viens de le remarquer… Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« C'est qui celle-là ? »

« Samus Aran, l'une des plus célèbres chasseuses de prime de l'univers tout entier. C'est elle qui vous a sauvé lors de la destruction de la base des pirates. »

« Vous voulez me faire faire croire que c'est une femme avec des obus pareils qui m'a emmené ici ? Un peu de sér… »

_Un poing dans le ventre et il eu la parole coupée. Un coup de pied dans les parties génitales et il se retrouva penché en avant. Son pied droit quitta rapidement le sol, le reste de son corps volant au-dessus de Samus Aran avant d'atterrir avec violence sur le sol sur le dos. Avant même que les soldats ne réagissent, l'un d'entre eux se retrouva sans le pistolet qui ornait sa ceinture. Un pied enfoncé dans le ventre d'Orion, le pistolet dirigé vers sa tête, Samus le regardait sans exprimer de sentiments, fronçant seulement les sourcils._

« Keskispase ? »

« Tu viens de tomber nez à nez avec Samus Aran. »

« Je m'occupe de l'emmener chez le commandant. Vous pouvez partir. »

_Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas à la contredire. Elle jeta le pistolet en direction du soldat pour qu'il puisse le récupérer tandis qu'elle soulevait l'homme par ses cheveux blancs. Il se retrouva à sa hauteur alors qu'il souriait :_

« Vraiment les femmes… Elles sont de plus en plus violentes ! »

« Tu vas m'accompagner chez le commandant. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille discuter dans ton lit ? »

_Son poing gauche alla le frapper au niveau du nez, l'ensanglantant subitement alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Sans attendre de réponses de sa part, elle le frappa au niveau du cou pour le faire s'évanouir avant de commencer à le traîner par le col sur le sol._

« Je peux… prendre ça… pour un refus ? »

_Hum ? Il n'était pas inconscient ? Elle n'avait pas frappé assez fort ? Qu'importe… Il ne semblait même plus pouvoir bouger. Elle ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il sortait avec lenteur un stylo et son bloc-notes de sa veste blanche… Son chapeau n'était plus là ? Il marqua avec difficultés le chiffre qu'il prononça d'une voix faible :_

« 2000. J'y suis arrivé. »

_Arrivé à quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de commandement, toutes les têtes se tournant vers elle. Il y avait là les scientifiques avec les pokéballs et le commandant. D'un geste simple, elle balança Orion au beau milieu de la table, les scientifiques reprenant rapidement leurs pokéballs tandis que Samus disait d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Il est réveillé. Je vous l'ai emmené. »

_Orion releva la tête légèrement, un sourire de conquérant aux lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait longuement. Cet homme avait déjà réussi à l'insupporter plus qu'il ne le fallait. Elle allait partir mais le commandant lui signala de rester. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer pour le nez en sang d'Orion et aussi car elle avait été présente lors de la destruction de la base._


	5. Chapitre 5 : MEEP

**Chapitre 5 : Moult explications et problèmes**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! » _cria le commandant en désignant le nez en sang d'Orion qui ne savait plus vraiment où il était._

« Cela ressemble à une hémorragie nasale d'après ce que je peux remarquer. »

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en êtes pas responsable ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela… et si vous avez peur de salir la table, cela est simple. »

_Elle prit le bras d'Orion, le tirant sur le côté pour qu'il s'écroule au sol alors qu'il poussait un petit gémissement de douleur. Le commandant se leva subitement, criant à nouveau :_

« Mais vous êtes folle ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous comporter comme ça ?! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Pourrions-nous commencer ? »

« On peut m'aider à me relever ? » _marmonna Orion alors que deux des scientifiques s'approchaient de lui pour le déposer sur une chaise._

_Un silence plana alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs émettait un grand sourire à Samus, l'observant de ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir le nez cassé ? Il voulait autre chose ? Enfin, Orion prit la parole :_

« Désolé, c'est de ma faute ! J'étais tellement apeuré par tout ce qui se passait autour de moi que je me suis pris un mur ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer ou alors il y a un problème ? »

_Visiblement, personne ne croyait réellement à son mensonge mais il fallait bien le croire puisqu'il… défendait celle qui lui avait cassé le nez ? Celle-ci n'alla même pas réagir à sa tentative pour l'amadouer. En fait, il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait rien._

« Bon… Par où dois-je commencer ? Je vais tout d'abord me présenter. Je suis le commandant de l'Exelus, Roan Stato. Je suis celui qui est en charge de toute la flotte dans ce système solaire. La femme ici présente est Samus Aran. »

« La plus célèbre chasseuse des primes et doté d'un équipement redoutable… » _continua Orion tout en la regardant et à un niveau précis, celui de sa poitrine._

« Ahem ! Reprenons donc… si vous le voulez bien. Sachez d'abord que vous n'êtes pas la seule espèce humaine… D'autres planètes sont ainsi colonisées avec une race comme la vôtre. Nous en faisons partie mais prenons le cas des scientifiques, de Samus et de moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous différencier ? Rien du tout et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas tous originaires de la même planète. Samus est… »

« Je crois qu'il a parfaitement compris. » _annonça t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait guère l'envie ou la possibilité de la contredire._

« Oui… Veuillez me pardonnez, Samus Aran. »

« Mais donc ça veut dire qu'il y a de la vie ailleurs ? Et puis… Nous sommes bien dans l'espace ?! C'est trop cool comme nouvelle ça ! »

« Normalement… Vous ne devriez pas être présent sur ce vaisseau mais en raison d'un incident… disons mineur. Enfin, nous avions quelques questions… »

« Hey ?! Mais ce sont mes pokéballs ?! »

_Il n'avait pas laissé au commandant le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il prenait déjà l'une des sphères rouges et blanches. Les scientifiques se levèrent, prêts à s'éloigner alors qu'Orion jetait une pokéball en direction du sol, laissant apparaître Cerberus. Celui-ci s'était mis à aboyer, les scientifiques criant de peur avant que le chien ne vienne lécher le visage de son maître, heureux de le revoir._

« Pokéballs ? Ce chien… est sortit… et il lui obéit… »

« Est-ce que ces sphères contiennent de quoi les dresser ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas les pokémons ? Mais de quelle planète est-ce que vous venez ?! Ah oui ! Pas de la mienne ! Allez, Cerberus ! Dis-leur bonjour ! »

« GRRRRRRRRRR ! Arca ! Arcanin ! »

« Bien mon gros… Euh mon grand ! T'es un brave Arcanin ! Ce chien est un Arcanin, l'évolution d'un Caninos ! »

« Arcanin ? Caninos ? Pokémons ? »

_Tout le monde semblait perdu alors qu'il se levait, un peu de sang coulant de son nez. Cerberus remarqua la blessure, se mettant à grogner en voyant son maître blessé. Qui était responsable de ça ? Un bref regard vers Samus et il… Hum ? Cette femme avait la même odeur que l'être en armure orange._

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien tout nous expliquer si cela ne vous dérange pas ? Nous ne connaissons rien à votre planète. Elle ne fait pas partie de la fédération galactique. »

« Pfiouuuu ! Ca va être compliqué vous savez… Mais je veux bien vous en parler. Alors, ça, c'est une pokéball ! Ca permet de capturer les pokémons. Les pokémons, ce sont les… animaux de ma planète. Mais pas seulement, il y a aussi des végétaux, des minéraux, enfin bref, tout plein de choses. »

« Je ne suis pas obligée de suivre cette discussion ? Je ne vois pas en quoi elle me concerne. » _annonça Samus tout en se levant pour s'apprêter à partir._

« Vous feriez mieux de rester ici, Samus. Cela vous semblera bien plus important après. Veuillez continuer, monsieur… Quel est votre nom au passage ? »

« Orion ! Mon nom de famille, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit connu au-delà de ma planète héhéhé ! Sauf si vous le voulez mais bon… Où est-ce que j'en étais ? »

_Voilà qu'il se remettait à parler sans s'arrêter, les scientifiques s'étant assis à nouveau alors que le chien se couchait au sol, Orion lui caressant la tête. Il leur expliquait tout ce qu'il savait… et autant dire qu'il semblait être un puits de connaissances ou presque…_

« Alors tout d'abord, on répertorie les pokémons suivant des types comme le feu, l'eau, la glace, l'électricité, enfin pas mal de choses… Il doit en avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit… Non dix-sept exactement ! Vous voyez… Mon Arcanin est un pokémon de type feu. Vas-y Cerberus, crache une petite flamme pour leur montrer. »

_L'Arcanin ouvrit la gueule vers le plafond, un léger souffle de feu sortant de celle-ci alors que tout le monde était stupéfait. Non pas forcément par les flammes que l'Arcanin jetait mais plutôt par l'obéissance de ce dernier envers un humain… Sauf Samus qui ne semblait guère étonnée, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés vers Orion._

« J'en ai d'autres mais je préfère vous le montrer avec Cerberus. C'est mon pokémon le plus fidèle, n'est-ce pas mon grand ? »

_Le chien géant aboya, la mèche de poils cachant son œil gauche s'étant relevé pour laisser apparaître pendant un bref moment un œil complètement vide ainsi qu'une cicatrice. Elle se redressa avant de revenir s'asseoir, non… Ca ne la concernait pas. Mais les autres n'avaient rien vu. Hum… Orion lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle serrait le poing._

« Mais comment cet animal est capable de rentrer dans cette… pokéball ? Vous pouvez nous l'expliquer ? Ou alors… »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui fabrique les pokéballs… Je ne peux pas vous aider, j'en suis désolé ! Par contre, je peux continuer à vous parler des différentes évolutions. Attendez un peu… Hum… AH ! Dans ma veste blanche ! Je l'ai, je me disais bien… J'ai quelques photographies ! »

_Des photographies ? C'était la séquence émotions ? Malgré les dires du commandant, elle se leva, quittant la pièce en signalant qu'elle reviendrait quand tout sera terminé… ou non. Orion sortit son portefeuille, montrant une photographie représentant Cerberus lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple Caninos et qu'il possédait encore ses deux yeux. Il sortit ensuite un petit sachet contenant quelques grains de roche avant de dire :_

« Et ça, c'est les restes de la pierre de feu qui lui a permis d'évoluer. »

« Nous ne comprenons pas… sincèrement… Vous dites que c'est avec une roche… qu'il a évolué. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par évolution ? »

« Et bien, vous voyez sur cette photo ? Il est passé de cette forme à celle que vous voyez actuellement en UN instant ! C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne chez les pokémons ! »

« C'est fascinant ! Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui se déroule sur le temps… mais de l'instantané ? En un seul moment, ils se transforment ? Mais est-ce que c'est pareil pour toutes les espèces de votre planète ? »

« Certaines ne changent pas malgré le fait qu'elles deviennent très fortes… Il y a aussi des espèces très rares voir presque uniques… mais elles ne sont souvent que répertoriées dans nos livres ou alors su de rares photographies et images les représentant. Elles sont vraiment très puissantes ! Il y a aussi des dragons, enfin toutes ces choses, ça serait vraiment trop long. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ce que je fais ici ? »

_Pour la première fois, il avait prit un air sérieux, son nez s'étant arrêté de couler alors qu'il rappelait son Arcanin dans sa pokéball. Un scientifique lui tendit un mouchoir, lui signalant qu'après la conversation, il pouvait se rendre dans la section des soins pour une correction et un rétablissement du nez. Il était peut-être brisé. Le capitaine murmura quelques excuses avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Oui… C'est vrai… Cela peut attendre un peu. Soit ! Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous êtes là. Les pirates de l'espace sont les créatures reptiliennes que vous avez rencontrées sur votre planète. A part vous, je ne crois pas que d'autres personnes… »

« Deux cadavres de ces… pirates ont été repêchés par les autorités de mon monde. »

« DEUX CADAVRES ?! SAMUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS ! »

_WOWOWO ! Orion avait sursauté en même temps que les scientifiques alors que le commandant tapait du poing sur la table. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs éclata de rire devant la situation, se disant que cette femme aux gros seins pouvait se prétendre une dure à cuire, elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qui avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. C'était toujours bon à prendre ! Ou plutôt… A savoir._

« Commandant Stato, que vouliez-vous me dire au sujet des pirates ? »

« Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse réellement. Donc au sujet des pirates de l'espace… Vous allez sûrement nous être utile… Voilà, je vais faire bref mais concis : Les pirates de l'espace ont enlevé plusieurs espèces de… pokémons de votre planète et nous ne savons guère ce qu'ils vont en faire… »

« C'était donc ça… Nos télévisions nous ont parlé de la destruction d'une ville… Ce ne sont pas des pokémons dans la nature… »

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée en tête ? »

« Les pokémons dressés et dans leurs pokéballs sont plus… faciles à dompter enfin sauf les plus forts d'entre eux. Vous avez pu le voir avec mon Arcanin ! Mais bref, pourquoi veulent-ils capturer nos pokémons ? Ou du moins les enlever… A part le fait que cela sera plus facile pour eux de les dresser… Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ça leur idée… »

« Vous savez… Nous pouvons parler de tout ça après. De toute façon, il vaut mieux vous avoir avec nous que de vous laver le cerveau. »

_Orion haussa les épaules comme si cela ne semblait guère l'embêter. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de lui effacer la mémoire, pourquoi pas ? Devant tant d'insouciance, les scientifiques et le commandant remarquaient autre chose : Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs semblait s'être déjà adapté à la vie dans l'espace… alors qu'il provenait d'une planète sous-développée ? C'était quelque chose d'assez rare et inhabituel._

« Pour le reste de la journée, vous pourriez déjà aller vous faire réparer le nez. »

« J'aimerais plutôt que l'on termine la discussion si ça ne vous gêne pas. Pour les pirates de l'espace, j'aimerais en savoir plus à leur sujet… Où d'est-ce qu'ils viennent ? »

« Nul ne le sait… Les pirates de l'espace ne sont pas forcément des reptiles… même si la grande majorité d'entre eux provient de la même espèce, d'autres races en font partie. A côté, ils avaient une planète qui leur servait de base… Mais depuis que Samus y est passée, il ne reste plus rien du tout, à part des décombres… »

« Sacrément efficace comme femme ! Du genre à tout nettoyer derrière elle ! »

« Enfin… C'est ce que nous pensions mais il se pourrait qu'ils soient retournés là-bas. Nous devrions envoyer une flotte au cas où. Mais vous avez d'autres questions ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi pour vous donner le plus de conseils possibles sur les pokémons ? Voir même vous aider à les repérer… De nos jours, on a ce genre de petits objets avec nous. Même si il n'est pas forcément très rempli, c'est comme une encyclopédie portable. » _annonça Orion avant de sortir une objet rectangulaire, métallique et de couleur bleue._

« Cela s'appelle un pokédex… Enfin c'est en relation avec les pokémons et ça permet de savoir quelques menus détails comme la taille d'un pokémon, son poids, sa nourriture favorite, son habitat naturel, toutes ces petites choses. Tant que cela a été répertorié comme un pokémon, il sera inscrit là-dedans. Malheureusement, il faut le voir une première fois de ses propres yeux ou alors avoir une représentation graphique très détaillée ou ressemblante pour que le pokémon soit inscrit dans le pokédex. »

« C'est vraiment fascinant… Nous avons une proposition à vous faire : Nous allons éviter de vous laver le cerveau mais à côté, vous allez accompagner nos chasseurs de prime dans la lutte contre les pirates. Comme vous êtes la seule personne de Terra à avoir connaissance des nombreuses créatures peuplant votre planète, votre aide sera requise si les pirates décident de les utiliser contre nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de contacter de plus en plus de personnes de Terra. »

« Cette Samus… C'est une chasseuse de primes aussi ? D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre… »

« Exactement, c'est elle le fer de lance de notre fédération galactique. Le nombre de fois où elle nous a été d'une grande utilité ne se compte plus. Malheureusement, des fois, elle est… »

« Assez impétueuse non ? C'est exactement le genre de femmes que je recherche ! Je pars directement avec elle dès que vous nous dites où on doit aller pour notre première mission. »

« Cela prendra quelques heures voir quelques jours. Vous pourrez visiter les lieux et discuter avec les autres personnes à bord de l'Exelus. »

_Orion se leva, ne s'étant plus préoccupé de son nez tout en saluant respectueusement les scientifiques et le commandant. A part ce dernier et lui-même, personne n'avait réellement pris la parole. Ce fut à ce moment là que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds revint dans la pièce, le commandant s'apprêtant à lui crier dessus mais Orion leva la main pour lui dire qu'il allait s'occuper. Il alla prendre Samus par le bras, mais celle-ci l'arrêta subitement en lui tenant son propre bras de son autre main, serrant avec violence._

« Aie, aie, aie ! Je voulais juste discuter avec toi, ma folle ! »

« Evite de parler au possessif. La réunion est terminée ? »

« On va dire que votre présence s'est laissée à désirer, Samus Aran ! Néanmoins, Orion va vous expliquer ce que vous allez faire ensemble. »

_Ensemble ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal entendu ? Ou alors… Elle fut tirée hors de la salle sans comprendre ce qui se passait, retirant rapidement son bras alors qu'elle se retrouvait dos contre le mur, Orion ayant posé ses deux mains juste à côté de son visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré le fait qu'il avait le nez explosé._

« Alors, partenaire ? On va être ensemble toi et moi dorénavant. Peut-être qu'il va falloir que je rectifie le tir : Deux mille échecs, c'est un grand chiffre. Peut-être que je vais le réduire à mille neuf cents quatre vingt dix neuf. »

« A voir si tu ne considères qu'un seul échec pour une même femme. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas pouvoir augmenter ton nombre. »

_Le genou de Samus alla se placer en plein dans son entrejambe alors qu'il murmurait en sanglotant dans un sourire que cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée. Il tenta de parler à nouveau mais la main de Samus vint se poser derrière son crâne, lui éclatant le visage contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était adossée. Une traînée rouge apparue alors que sa tête glissait le long du mur, Samus lui disant :_

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la salle des soins. »

« Oui partenaire ! »

_Elle s'immobilisa à l'entente de ce mot. Partenaire ? Il pouvait toujours rêver. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête d'y croire. Elle quitta la scène, des personnes s'approchant du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il fut emmené dans la salle de soins, plongé dans une cuve de régénération alors qu'il restait néanmoins conscient. Le soldat qui l'avait emmené ici avait indiqué aux médecins qu'il avait eu affaire à Samus. Après les soins, Orion pu remarquer qu'il était en parfaite forme et cela malgré les dégâts qu'il avait subis._

« Ca me fait penser à ce que peuvent faire les Leveinards… C'est vraiment pas mal comme système ! Enfin, c'est encore plus efficace que les Leveinards ! J'ai une question : Est-ce que ça répare les pieds ? »

« Si vous parlez des os brisés, oui, cela permet de les réparer tant qu'ils ne sont pas… en moins dira t-on. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

« Si je me retrouve sans un bras, je peux toujours rêver pour le revoir, c'est ça ? »

« Quelque chose de ce genre. Encore que nous pourrons vous en greffer un autre mais ça ne sera jamais pareil que d'avoir son propre bras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé ! Je vous crois ! Je vais aller encore draguer la belle blonde plantureuse. »

« Nous préparons une nouvelle cuve pour vous. »

_L'un des soigneurs lui avait répondu au tac-à-tac tandis qu'Orion éclatait de rire. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il allait retourner dedans ? Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Plusieurs cris se firent entendre alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, s'étant perdu en chemin. Ces cris ? C'était ceux du commandant ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il s'approcha de la pièce, jetant un regard à l'intérieur pour voir la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds debout. Elle s'adressait à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Hum… Quel fessier ! Elle était aussi bien formée en bas qu'en haut, il fallait le reconnaître !_

« SAMUS ARAN ! Ne discutez pas les ordres ! Orion sera votre coéquipier, que vous le désirez ou non ! »

« Je ne les discute pas, je les refuse, c'est différent. Je travaille en solitaire et dans mon coin. Vous n'arrivez pas à saisir que cet homme est tout juste bon à classer des papiers dans ce vaisseau ? Il ne connait rien du tout à la technologie autour de lui. De même, s'il devait visiter diverses planètes hostiles, comment ferait-il pour combattre les créatures les peuplant ? »

« Ca sera à vous de vous charger de cela. Vous êtes Samus Aran, la plus grande chasseuse de primes de l'univers n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez bien pouvoir vous charger de le protéger. »

« Est-ce que j'ai causé des soucis à la fédération galactique ces derniers temps ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre._

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Je vous demande si cette punition est la conséquence d'un acte malheureux que j'aurais commis envers la fédération galactique ? »

« Est-ce du sarcasme dans votre voix, Samus Aran ? Vous nous avez rien fait, vous faites de l'excellent travail mais cette fois-ci, vous ne connaissez rien aux nombreuses créatures que vous risqueriez de rencontrer au contraire d'Orion. Malgré son apparence insouciante, il semble plutôt bien informé sur tout ce qui concerne ces… pokémons. »

« Soit… Vous faites comme le voulez. S'il… disparaît malheureusement pendant un voyage, je ne serais pas tenue responsable de sa mort. »

« Vous savez très bien que ce que vous dites est totalement faux, Samus. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, quittant la pièce alors qu'Orion se mettait en face d'elle, un grand sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en tendant son pouce pour lui dire qu'il était heureux d'être son allié bien qu'il lorgnait sur sa poitrine appétissante. Il eut simplement le temps de voir le poing droit qui frappait dans son ventre avec une plus grande violence qu'auparavant qu'il se retrouva tout simplement en train de vomir du sang, ses yeux se posant sur ceux révulsés de Samus. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, sa tête plongea dans son vomi ensanglanté. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. La cohabitation sur ce vaisseau allait être difficile… très difficile._

« Hey, salut belle blonde, comme on se retrouve. T'as mis ta carapace aujourd'hui ? »

_Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver dans ce vaisseau. C'était vrai qu'il était assez énorme, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait en rien ce genre de choses. Visiblement, elle ne le fuyait pas comme la peste mais tout le monde l'avait mis en garde contre elle : Elle n'était pas du genre commode et même les plus teigneux avaient abandonné pour lui tenir tête. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, la voyait-il dans son armure orange ? Car le commandant avait demandé à ce que les deux personnes le retrouvent dans la salle de missions. Oui… La première mission de la nouvelle recrue nommée Orion allait débuter._


End file.
